


One Last Time

by tomatopotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 100 words, Angst, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopotato/pseuds/tomatopotato
Summary: Heidi walked through the door, calling out for her son before finding a letter on the table, folded neatly three ways. Two words were written on the front: 'I'm Sorry.'





	

Dear Evan Hansen, here's why today's a good day:

It's your last! 

Isn't that lovely?

You gave it the good college try, didn't you? But sometimes you have to throw in the towel. That's okay!

Everyone does that sometimes.

You tried, and you failed, absolutely miserably. You can't even fix it! 

But it's alright. Nothing matters now, does it?

Not here, it doesn't! 

Perhaps in another life it will, but that's for the future you to worry about, so don't borrow the problem from tomorrow!

It's time to go, though. Let's forgive and forget, try better next time.

Sincerely, me.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine forced me to listen to this musical. I'm crying.


End file.
